There are many different circumstances and reasons for which individuals, businesses, and/or other entities may desire to convert images of text in a document (or other item) into machine-encoded text. For example, conversion of imaged text to machine-encoded text enables the text to be electronically edited, to be searched, to be organized and/or stored in a database, etc. The identification and encoding of imaged text is referred to herein as text extraction.